


People [Don't Leave Me]

by VorpalBlade



Series: What Harvey Wants [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalBlade/pseuds/VorpalBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 2x12 "Blood in The Water". Harvey arrives back at his condo and wonders if he really did "kick the dog too hard". Mike soon arrives. Emotions run high. What have they got to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	People [Don't Leave Me]

**Author's Note:**

> First Suits fic. I needed more fics related to this episode. There weren't enough so I took matters into my own hands. I didn't plan on this to be smutty. Oh, well. Enjoy!

“People don’t leave me”, says Donna as she carelessly drops a stack of files on Harvey’s desk.

“Donna, I don’t-“

“I do.”

“He deserved it.”

Harvey keeps his eyes on the file

“He deserved a slap. You knocked him across the room.”

Harvey still doesn’t look at her.

“What happened with Zoe?”

He exhales, finally looks up, and explains everything. Donna says she’s sorry and offers anything he may need. Harvey, of course, says no.

“Just one thing: I don’t think kicking the dog is gonna help.”

She leaves.

Harvey sighs to himself

_Damn…_

 

Harvey arrives back at his condo. He starts to strip off his tie and jacket as he heads to his bedroom. He stops as he sees a tie; all bunch on a chair in the corner of the room. He notices it isn’t one of his ties but one of mike’s ugly skinny ties. He picks it up and inspects the cheap thing. Mike must of left it here weeks ago. Last time he spent the night. Harvey had been so distracted by the whole Hardman shit storm and the aftermath it left behind that he didn’t even notice the misplaced tie. 

Harvey takes seat. He thinks about the no-strings-attached physical relationship Mike and him have been having the past year. Both agree it was just for the pleasure and the convenience and that either one could end it if they were pursuing a real relationship with someone else. For the most part, it was Mike ending it the last few times. Saying he want to be with Jenny, then Rachel. After both those failed, it was Harvey who came to him. He took Mike back to his condo and pushed him up against one of his glass was before stripping him and pleasuring his associate in all of his favorite spots. He turned Mike around, back pushed hard against the wall; he lifts his hips and sinks all the way in one thrust. He starts at a slow pace but gradually speeds up. Mike moans only get louder as he get faster. Soon both are a moaning, grunting mess against the now fogged up glass wall and then they’re back to where they were before.

Both seem to like it this way. They still have their same relationship in the office and neither can complain about the occasional pleasure they give each other. It was later Harvey’s turn to end it. Saying there is a woman he wants to get serious with. Mike laughs and grins, thinking merely it was a joke but Harvey looks at him with the most serious face he has. Mike’s grin slowly fades. He sees that Harvey is in fact serious. Mike clears he throat and nods, “Of course”, he responses. He turns to leave Harvey’s office. He stops himself half way, though, turns with hesitation but asks if it doesn’t work out, if it ok to call. Harvey gives him a straight answer. He says it different this time. That she might be his one. Mike nods quickly and leaves just as fast. Harvey thought things might haven gotten weird between him and his associate after that but the next day, Mike was fine. Things were normal. At least, things seemed normal.

Except for the last few days. Harvey is still sitting in the chair, skinny tie laced in hand.

I don’t think kicking the dog is gonna help.

“Dammit…”, he mutters. He heads back into the living area to grab his phone but then there is a knock at the door.

He abandons his quest for the phone and heads to answer the door. He looks through the peephole to, lo and behold, see Mike standing on the other side. 

He wants to apologize for seeming too harsh; for “kicking the dog”, as Donna referred to. But the moment he opens that door, all symphony melts away and he just feels a sense of worry. What if Mike is here to tell him that he’s done with Pearson Hardman, with it all, with Harvey.

“If you’re here to give me your letter of resignation, I’ll accept it in the morning.” 

Harvey keeps the anger in his voice but it’s all a façade. Delaying any chance Mike has to quit.

A few lines of banter are exchanged but Mike ends with, “No, I want to do the job I already have”.

That’s all Harvey needs.

“Apology accepted.”

Mike comes in. Explains how their associates are being poached. It all comes down to one name: Hardman. Harvey is beyond annoyed. The battle is won but the war has just begun. 

“I should go now.”

He turns to see his associate looking down at his shoes. Trying to look anywhere but at his boss at the moment.

“What? Why? You can’t go yet. We’ve gotta make a game plan now.

“You’re still angry right now. I can see it.”

“Not at you. Not anymore. You should stay. You came all the way over here.”

“I know but I don’t wanna cross any lines anymore.”

“What are yo-“

“I just shouldn’t be here. You said weeks ago we should end this or us for good”

Harvey gives a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, I did. It’s didn’t work out though. Feels like we’re back at square one.”

Mike shakes his head.

“I don’t wanna be back at square one….”

“Mike-“

“I don’t wanna be….the back up…the second choice. You shouldn’t wanna be either!”

He’s mad now but he also looks like he’s close to tears.

“I’m sorry, Harvey. I can’t do this. I can’t be in it just for the sex. I can be like that with anyone.”

“Mike-“

“Especially with you….”

That’s it. Harvey pulls Mike into him, kissing him roughly. 

He breaks apart. Keeps Mike close and whispers in his ear:

“I gonna tell you the truth. I needed it to end it. I need a real relationship. I needed her. I still think I do.”

Harvey’s breath hitches.

“But what I want, what I think I always wanted, is you. I think now I wanna stop going for what I need and starting going for what I want.”

Mike grips that back of Harvey’s shirt. He gives a shaky breath. Harvey pulls the kid back before claiming his mouth again. He rips off Mike’s jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt. Mikes does the same before he crouches down and works at Harvey’s belt.

Harvey’s already half hard when Mike takes him in his mouth. Harvey threads his fingers through Mike’s hear, smiling down at his associate.

“It’s been awhile since I seen you at his angle, Pup.”

Mike pops his mouth off, hand squeezing Harvey’s now fully hard dick.

“ s’ been awhile. Almost forgot how big your cock is. Not sure if I can take the whole thing tonight.”

And it that doesn’t make Harvey cock twitch a little.

“Oh, don’t worry, Kid. I’ll get you all loose beforehand. You can take it.”

“Heh, heh - for you, Harvey, I’ll try to take up to the hilt”, Mike purrs as his licks all the way up Harvey’s shaft.

“Fuck, Mike, get over here.”

He pulls his associate back up and leads him towards the bedroom.

Harvey pushed Mike down on the bed and finishes roughly removing his pants. Mike is now completely hard and in want. His legs start to spread on their own and he giving Harvey a lot of ‘pleases’ and ‘keep goings’. Harvey takes in the sight of Mike writhing beneath him. Watching as Mike fondles himself a little before his hand dip down further to start messaging his hole. It’s enough to make Harvey grunt and growl like a beast. He flips Mike over without warning. He lifts his associate’s ass up to his face, spreads those adorably round ass cheeks and goes to town. He hasn’t rimmed this hole in God knows how long. Mike is drowning in his own moans once more. 

Harvey rims and teases his associate for what feels like forever. At least for Mike it was. He’s now begging for Harvey to quit with the tease and to ‘do it now’. Harvey flips Mike back over and reached for a condom on the nightstand. He begins to rub himself against Mike now very wet hole. Mike keeps up his desperate mantra of ‘please, please, please’ in a fast whisper. Harvey grins wildly, feeling the need to tease this kid a bit more.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Pup. I can’t doing anything if you don’t tell me.”

“…fuck me…”

“What was that? You need to speak up or else, maybe, I’ll just stop here.”

“Fuck me. Please fuck me, Harvey. I want this….I want you.”

That all it took for Harvey to snap out of teasing mode and slam himself all the way in. It’s doesn’t take long for Mike’s arms and legs to wrap around Harvey’s body with his forehead pressed gently into Harvey’s neck. Mike starts to mumble and moan, “don’t you stop, don’t you fucking stop”. Harvey quickens his pace.

Mike is now an incoherent mess. He leans back and looks at Harvey, pupils as wide a can be. He looks up and just smiles. Pleasure was plaster all over that adorable face of his. 

“Ahh…oh….God…Harvey, Harvey… I’m gonn-“

“Do it.”

Harvey drills Mike as hard as he can.

“Ahhhhh…ahhhhhh-“

“C’mon, Mikey. Come for me.”

Mike comes with a strangled yelp. He moans and shakes through his orgasm. Harvey’s not far behind him; He grunts as his gives Mike a few more hard thrusts, riding out his own pleasure.

He takes a moment to catch his breath before he leans down to kiss a still very dazed Mike. They break apart. Mike looks up at him with that same pleased smile again.

“…missed you….”

Harvey chuckles lightly. 

“I think that’s my line. C’mon, Rookie. We’ll clean up in the shower”

“As long as that where we can initiate round 2.”

“Way ahead of you, kid.”

 

END


End file.
